


Magic: Magical or Oddities

by TeaGal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Reddit Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaGal/pseuds/TeaGal
Summary: My responses to prompts on r/fanfiction. Collection of drabbles, character studies and short stories (some really short) some shitpost even... (shrug) Will feature a variety of characters. Each chapter is it's own story.





	1. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children in the orphanage are bugging Tom to show his magic.  
> (Warning: Animal Cruelty)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Prompt:  
> May 1: Your character believes in magic! Or maybe they don’t and have a pretty good reason why. Show us what your character believes or doesn’t believe. (400 Words)

For as long as Tom Riddle could remember he could move objects with his mind. He quickly realized that the other children in the orphanage does not share his gift of magic. They were fascinated by his abilities.

“Tom,” a girl whispered eagerly. “Could you fetch my doll for me? You know… with your mind?”

“Again, Ellie?” he crossed his arms.

“Please?” Ellie said, bright-eyed. “It’s fun to watch her float.”

He frowned. He really hated when the other children treated his abilities as though they were parlor tricks.

“Go get her yourself.”

He prepared to walk away when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

“Please?” she whined.

“Fine,” he grumbled, “If you would just stop bothering me.”

“Deal!” she giggled.

He focused his mind on the doll, and it levitated gently, hovering in the air like a feather, as though it was weightless, and finally settled into Ellie’s outstretched arms.

Ellie wore the brightest smile on her face. “You’re so magical!”

Putting on a fake smile he nodded. He turned to leave when he heard someone call out to him.

“You’re so magical,” a boy mocked

“Sod it, Billy.” Tom said, his eyes narrowed.

“Ooo… I’m so scared,” he taunted. “What are you going to do? Bring us another doll? What a show-off.”

“Stop it!” Ellie cried. “I asked him to do it, he was being kind.”

“It’s just some stupid magic trick. I’ll bet he can’t pull a rabbit out of an empty hat,” Billy spat. He walked towards the side of his bed and released his pet rabbit from the cage.

“Let’s see what you can do,” he goaded.

“You’re right,” Tom said, “I can’t pull a rabbit out of an empty hat.”

“I figured.”

“But… I can do this.”

The rabbit was snatched suddenly from Billy’s arms with an invisible force, shot up towards the ceiling and dangled. The rabbit was screeching and struggling in fear.

“Let him go.”

“If you say so.”

He dropped the rabbit and it landed on it’s neck, a loud crack was heard. The rabbit was on the ground, unmoving, lifeless.

Ellie started to scream and cry. Billy took a step back and look into Tom’s eyes in fear.

_Ah yes_ , Tom thought to himself. He found their reactions to his deed, _exhilarating_. What he had was not magic, but a gift from the Devil. _Yes, this will do nicely._


	2. Acrophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's first flying experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 2: Floating. Flying. Levitating. Your character experiences the joy—or terror—of their feet leaving the ground. (100 Words)

Hermione looked at the broomstick on the ground.

“Up!” She shouted.

It stayed unmoving, taunting her.

Her eyes narrowed and she repeated the command, over and over again until finally it hovered uncertainly into her hand. 

“I can do this,” she gulped.

She mounted the broomstick and kicked off the ground.

Her lips stretched into a wide grin. _I did it!_ She thought.

Suddenly, her hands became cold and clammy, her knuckles turned white as she gripped the handle tightly. Her knees felt weak.

Keeping a leveled head, she managed to land safely.

That day, she discovered she had acrophobia.

 

 


	3. A Pig's Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dudley Dursley found himself in an unfamiliar place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **The Prompt**  
>  May 3: Thursdays. I never could get the hang of Thursdays. For your characters, this Thursday is exceptionally strange because they have woken up with powers/abilities they didn’t have—or didn't know they had—before. (200 Words) 
> 
> **Author’s Note:** I failed this prompt’s 200 word count and decided since I couldn’t get it to fit in 200 words, I’ll just not restrict myself and let it run. Finished with (650 words).

Dudley had woken up to find himself in the middle of a forest. At first he thought he might be dreaming, but he quickly put his hand to the area above his buttocks and find that he still had the pig’s tail there. He pinched himself and grimaced.

He started to look around, and found that he did not recognize his surroundings. He started to walk, and then he thought he heard something moving in the brushes. He walked faster and soon found himself running. His breathing quickened, he kept looking all around, and kept looking back.

Finally he reached a clearing. A large lake in front of him but what caught his eyes was an enormous castle just across from it. He was going to walk around it when he heard a snap of a twig from behind him.

“How did you get here?” said a gruff voice.

“Y-You!” Dudley's eyes widened. His face turning white as he froze, rooted to the ground. He touched his tail instinctively.

The gigantic man was walking towards him, his mouth moving, but he could not hear what he said. All he could hear was the screaming. He did not know where the screaming was coming from. He closed his eyes but the screaming would not go away.

When he opened his eyes he found himself on his bed. He felt sore on the corner of his mouth and jaw. Then he heard someone knocking on his door. He pulled his blanket close to himself, his knuckles turning white.

“Ickle Dudleykins,” a familiar voice came from behind the door. “Are you okay? I heard screaming.”

Dudley choked out a shaky laugh and relaxed his grip from his blanket, “I’m okay mom. It’s just a nightmare.”

“Okay sweetums. It’s time to get ready, we have an appointment with the doctor in London to get that tail removed.”

The ride to London was uneventful, though his thoughts kept returning to his nightmare. It was so vivid.

At the Doctor’s, as they were getting ready to perform the procedure, he noticed that everyone and everything had stopped moving. Everything was stopped in mid-action. But why was it that he was the only one who could move?

He heard footsteps coming closer towards him. Then he heard a couple of voices—they seem to be arguing.

“Dumbledore, I really dunno how he got there.”

“There is a reason why you weren't supposed to use your wand.”

When the men came into view. Dudley felt his mouth went dry, and for the second time today he pointed to the gigantic man.

“Y-You!”

“Fer cryin’ out loud, I hav’ a name yeh know.”

Dudley was shaking now, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. The other man (a very old man) was circling him.

“Young man, I assume you’ve gotten this tail from a misfire of his wand?” The old man asked.

The gigantic man seemed embarrassed as he hung his head, his ears colored red.

Dudley was unable to answer and could only whimper. His eyes darted to everyone else in the room, the doctor, the nurses, and his mother. All frozen in their place, unmoving, time had stopped for them. They were unaware of these two men in front of him.

The old man’s eyes gleamed as though understanding. Pulled out a wooden stick and pointed it towards him. “ _Obliviate._ ”

Dudley was in a daze as the two men walked away, leaving the room.

“Issat’ necessary?”

“No one had been able to apparate or disapparate on Hogwarts grounds. It seemed that that tail had caused that anomaly.”

“Then?”

“It’s alright, he’s getting it removed. Come now, the first-year students would be arriving soon.”

The old man pulled out a handkerchief and the gigantic man grabbed hold of it, and they disappeared.

Then as if nothing had happened, everyone became alive again.

“Dudley, we’re ready for you now.”


	4. Guinea Pig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 4: Use these four words in a drabble — fairydust (replace with a different magical word if it doesn’t exist in your world), gleam, glacial, sleep. (100 Words)

“You should give this a try,” Fred and George chorused.

“What is it?” Ron eyed the glacial-blue puff in his hand suspiciously.

“It’s like Pixie Puffs,” George said.

“Except that it’s made with fairy dust,” Fred added.

“I do like Pixie Puffs.” He consumed the puff, not noticing the gleam in the twins’ eyes.

“Hey, this taste grea—” Ron collapsed on to the floor and proceeded to snore in his sleep.

The twins snickered and eagerly took notes on their new product.

Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head, wondering how Ron had managed to stay so gullible.


End file.
